A Tale Of Two Brothers
by SpankingsForEveryone
Summary: An alternate version of how the Berlin Wall Incident could have happened. This story I was given by Anime Wuver. She writes stories for Harry Potter. I have taken her story and changed it to fit me. I didn't change much though. I still wanted people to know this was hers. I hope you enjoy the story if you do decide to read it. Warning: Will still contain spanking at some point.
1. Chapter 1

I was headed toward the border to see how bad it was. I had sent invite after invite to Germany to talk to him about losing World War Two. He never came and nor did he ever reply… until last night. The tone of the letter was sad and there were even tears on the letter. Gilbird had brought the letter back. I had sent him with a letter that morning and I was wondering why he hadn't come back.

The letter said: Dear großer bruder von mir, this is Deutschland. I am very regretful to tell you the truth. The reason I won't come over: there is a wall separating our lands. I have sent soldiers to see if there is a break in zhe wall. Zhere are none. If I were to come over I would need a plane and zhey have watchful eye on me to make sure we are not together. Austria told me zhat. I miss you.

That got me thinking on what he could possibly mean by a wall separating us. So I was headed there with my adviser, not that I needed one.

…

I was laughing at a joke that my Pope had said. It was about Austria and Hungary. I continued to chuckle and then laughing harder as he told more and more jokes. I was losing my balance with my awesome laughter when I heard Germany calling me. He seemed scared.

"Gilby! Gilby help! Austria is invading and I don't have enough soldiers to fight him off! Help me Gilby!" I turned around, my cape flying behind me. I bent down and he came running into my arms, sobbing. "I'm scared, Gilby!" Germany was very little, only four years old if I had to give an age.

"Calm down Luddy. Calm down, everything is going to be okay. Tell me what's going on and how many soldiers are there? What does he want?"

"H-he said that when he is done with me zhat I will be an Austrian colony. I don't wanna! I don't wanna be a colony! I wanna stay with you!" He then fell into hysterical crying. I picked him up and cradled him.

"If it's a fight he wants, then it's a fight he'll get. He's declared war on Prussia! Gather the troops! I need to put Germany somewhere safe." My cradling him had stopped most of his cries. He held onto my shirt in his tiny fists. His head was on my shoulder. I carried West to my house as I made plans to attack Austria on all three sides. My side, Germany's side, and inside his own home. I had enough soldiers for that, in fact I had tons of them.

I carried Luddy to his room that was inside my house. He would come and go as he pleased between our houses and because we lived right next to each other, our territories at least, this was possible. I sat down on his bed and held him in my lap. I had ten minutes before I was shoving off to go fight the battle.

"West, I need you to promise me something. Can you do that?"

"Gilby, we have to go save my home! Now!" I kissed his forehead.

"And I will. But I need you to promise you will stay here, where it is safe. Can you do that for me?"

"I can't let you go to war all by yourself! You could get hurt! I don't want you hurt!"

"I don't want you hurt either. That is why you are staying here. I will take charge of your troops and mine and we will win this war. Prussia is too awesome to lose any battles, if you follow me then you are doubting my awesomeness." He gasped.

"I would never doubt you!" I beamed.

"Then it is settled, you are staying here where it is safe." I gave him a bear hug and let go before I crushed all the air out of him. "The Awesome Me, Prussia, will be back! No bruder of mein is going to be seized by that verdammt Austria!" I ran out the door, ran out the house, and got my war horse. I grabbed the reins and pulled to the left and had the horse turn around. "Who's ready to be awesome and kick some un-awesome Austria ass?!" They threw their fists in the air and cheered.

I snapped the reins and the horse charged down the road and into the next street as we headed toward the battle. Half way down I heard a sad shout from behind. "Gilby! Wait for me! Wahhh!" I heard Luddy bawling for me. I was upset I had to leave him this way but I kept in mind that I was defending him.

When we reached near the battlefield, we had slowed down to a trot, I snapped the reins again. "Charge!" I pulled out my sword and began swinging at Austria's troops. Though when I spotted Austria, I charged at him, sword pointed outward. When he saw me he paled and barely dodged my sword. I jumped from my horse and sent it onward to fight. I turned to Austria.

"What do you think you are doing? Challenging me in this manner?" I thrusted at him and our swords clanged together. I swung and swung at Austria.

Two days had passed, some of the soldiers took turns fighting and sleeping because I had so many. I took only one break and then something horrible happened. Something I never expected. He had Germany! I had seen a vision of a small child swinging around a sword and when I looked to watch the image I recognized Ludwig. "Leave my großer bruder alone you jerks!" I tried to fight my way over toward him but Austria got to him first. I glared at Austria and ran as fast as I could, dodging between all the fighters. I was close to saving Ludwig when his sword was flung out of his hands.

"OW!" He backed up but Austria grabbed him by the shirt. I swung my sword at Austria but he moved West between us. I stopped my swing just in time. "Let me down! Let me down! Let me down you verdammt Hündin! My großer bruder will hurt you very badly for this! Gilby! Gilby help!" He struggled as hard as possible.

"Put my kleiner bruder down before my awesomeness kills you!"

"You try anything and I will use him as protection again."

"Uh." I stared at Luddy. I don't know what to do. I can't risk hurting him! The fighting had all stopped. They were watching us. One of my men came over and whispered in my ear.

"We have captured the target and have brought it to the battlefield. Ready to bring it to the battlefront."

"Do it quickly!" In no time I had Italy in my hands. I put my sword to her throat. Austria was surprised.

"How did you-"

"You thought I was just going to attack _you_? I attacked your home and your border with me. I wasn't just going to let you get away with this, you dummkopf!"

"Let Italy go!"

"Germany first." Neither of us moved. The captives were crying for help. "Tell you what Austria. Drop all your weapons five feet from you. I will do the same." He watched Italy, worried. He began to do what I said. I followed suit.

Austria walked up to me and offered Germany. I took Germany and gave him Italy. Germany grabbed for me, clinging for his life. Italy held on tightly to Austria. I handed Germany to my Italy deliverer.

I grabbed Austria's shirt. "If I ever hear that you try to conquer Germany again I will attack your house and capture your leader. Now get out." I threw him from me. He stood up, protecting Italy, and grabbed his weapons.

"Retreat!" Quickly his troops obeyed.

"Stand down!" I called to my troops. "Be ready for treachery!" His troops and himself left without any problems. "We win! Prussia is awesome!" I threw my fist in the air, smiling. I knew I was awesome!

"Gilby!" I turned to see Germany struggling to get out of his holders grasp. I grabbed him by his waist and held him instead. "We win!" He cheered beaming up at me. I ignored him for the moment.

"Let us go home and drink beer to congratulate the awesome win that we awesomely gained over un-awesome Austria." They cheered and they got on their horses. "Luddy how did you get here?"

"I rode my horse! I found his horse and my war horse. I grabbed the reins and got on my own horse and sat West in front of me.

"Hold on tight West." He nodded and held on to my horse. I grabbed the reins and pulled to the right and my horse turned around. I got my horse to a canter and we made our way back to my house. I was very careful in watching brohas to make sure he didn't fall off. If he did look like he was falling off I would put my arm around him and center him again.

When we got back to the city I slowed the horse to a walk. We made our way back to the house and the soldiers made their way to the bar. I would take West too but first I wanted to check him for injuries. I picked up Germany and put the horses back in their pens. My house keeper started working on taking care of the horses. I carried Ludwig inside the house and sat down in the living room.

I set him on the couch beside me and took his hands in mine. I turned them over and saw his palms were scraped. I frowned. That was not awesome. He saw the scrapes and his eyes began to water. Uh oh. If I don't do something quick Luddy is going to cry! He was beginning to feel the pain. Then he looked at me and gasped. I had been cut on my arm, bruised a bit on my leg, and scratched on my cheek which had blood trickling down my face. He tried to put his hand on my cut but I grasped a bit harder.

"No, Brohas. We have to help your hands first. They weren't hurt that badly. After we make the pain go away I need to have a chat with you."

"Am I in trouble Gilby?"

"Yeah but your punishment will come later."

"You're not going to spank me, are you?" He whined. I didn't answer. I knew I should but I would make up for it. I knew exactly what I was going to do but first I had to help him. I picked him up and carried him to the bathroom. I sat him down and grabbed some soap. He began to struggle. "No Gilby! Don't! I'm sorry!"

"Hey, hey! I'm not punishing you. I'm helping you Luddy. Please sit still while I heal your wound." His eyes were watery but he nodded. "I will give you a treat for being so brave." I rubbed soap on his hands and into the scrapes, gentle at all times. When the soap was setting in he began to bawl.

"It burnsss. Gilbyyy. Ssstop." He struggled to get away. I expected this. He was brave in the battle and he was brave to even let me do this. I put my forehead to his.

"Shush, my little warrior. Everything will be okay. Awesome Prussia is here. Awesome Prussia is going to wash out the soap now. Is that okay?" He nodded, leaning his forehead into mine. I moved him ever so gently towards the water. I began rinsing his hands clean and he just whimpered at the pain. "That's my little warrior. Continue like this and no one will ever dare to try conquering you again. Everyone will tremble with fear at the mention of your very name." He giggled. Awesome Prussia is awesome. I poured cold water over his hands and repeated the cycle. I poured water on his hands to finish that step.

"Gilby, what about your wounds?"

"I've had worse. I am awesome and don't need help right now. You do. Now we need to let the scrapes heal. I have a special healing solution. It will heal faster, want to try?" He nodded. I picked him up and carried him to the storage. I sat him down on a shelf before grabbing the solution. "Be the brave little warrior you are and let me finish this please?" He nodded and held out his hands.

I began rubbing the solution into his scrapes. He wailed but bit his lip. After finishing up I left and washed my hands. I went back and put up the solution. I smiled. I approached Luddy and set my hands on both sides of him. He looked up in fear. I smiled and then put a hand on his stomach and began to tickle him. He giggled and waved his hands at me.

"Stop Gilby. Stop, that tickles." I smiled.

"Surrender and I will!" He shook his head.

"Never!"

"Everyone always surrenders to the Awesome Prussia! For Prussia is awesome! To say no to Prussia is to be un-awesome!" He scooted back and I took a step closer.

"Fine Gilby wins!" I smirked playfully.

"That's right, Prussia wins!" I picked him up and carried him to the kitchen and set him on the counter. "What do you want for your reward for being brave? Zhen we'll be leaving to get your other reward."

"Pumpkin biscuits!"

"Pumpkin biscuits it is then! You may have two."

"Three."

"The Awesome Prussia bestows two pumpkin biscuits to Awesome Germany." I picked up the biscuits and handed them over. Germany stood up and walked to the biscuits. I snatched the plate. "No, no, no West. I said two." He stomped his foot but started eating the ones he was holding. "Good Brohas." I put the biscuits on the opposite counter.

When he finished he pointed at them. I picked him up and set him on the ground. "I want another one!" He shouted. I smacked him twice. He grabbed his bottom and pouted up at me.

"One for your breaking promise and another for the tantrum. Both of those are not awesome and Awesome Prussia and Awesome Germany do awesome things, not un-awesome things. I said I would give you two biscuits and I gave you two biscuits. You can have more after dinner. Now we are headed off."

I took him to the pub and sat him in a chair next to me. I sat down and raised two fingers to order beer. "We will have your best beer in this place." I pulled out the money and he gave us a bottle with two shot glasses.

When we got home I decided now was the time to tell him what his punishment was. "Ludwig, your punishment is that you are grounded for half a month." He glared at me.

"What? You can't do that to me! We don't live together so it wouldn't work!" I gave him another smack.

"Back talk is also not awesome. I will keep you here for those two weeks."

…

I reached the border and saw that there indeed was a wall there. The reason the Awesome Prussia had not known was because they had kept me in quarantine. Inside the 'barrier'.

I walked the wall and my border was indeed blocked off. I would make my way all the way around the border and see if there were an opening. I really wanted to see Germany. I looked at the wall and grabbed on before beginning to climb up but I saw, as I got higher up the wall, that there was barbed wire across the top. The wires were so close not even my awesome pinky could fit through. I could see through them though. I climbed my way back down.

They fucking trapped me here! I kicked the wall and grimaced in pain. I don't have any cannons because they took them away after the war. I hope Germany's okay. As well as Japan and Italy. I groaned and Gilbird sat on my shoulder.

"Can you go see if there is any holes in this wall?" Gilbird flew up and off again, he wanted to see Germany and I together again as much as we did. The Awesome Prussia will _not_ be held back by a stupid wall!

"The Awesome Me will _not_ be held back by a stupid wall!"


	2. Chapter 2

I had a hole in the wall now. I'd found some pickaxes around my country and I've been at work for a few months. My shoulders were aching but I didn't stop, not even now. I was still hacking at the wall, no one has the power to keep me from mein bruder. No one! I had, however, had a crowd gathered, watching me try to free us from this unjustified confinement. They would bring me food and drink every few hours.

Gilbird had returned with the knowledge that there was indeed no holes in the wall so I had gotten the idea that I would build my own hole. I had remembered that miners in the mines use pickaxes to get things out of the wall, so why not use one to _break_ a wall?

With the next hack I looked down and wiped my forehead. I noticed my legs were beginning to tremble. I frowned before hacking at the wall twice as fast. "No! NO! I won't give up! I don't care how long it takes me! I'm _not_ tired!" I felt tears drop from my strong feeling of hopelessness, exhaustion, and fatigue.

Another hour and I found myself leaning against the wall, forehead pressed against it. The good thing was that I think I'm half way through the wall. I had actual shade and room to sit in it. I faintly hit my fist on the wall. "Don't worry West. I'll fix this, I have to. … I have to." I looked around when I heard people coming.

They held out a plate of steak and water. They also held two blankets and a pillow. I started to shake my head. "Please Mister Prussia. You need rest or you could really hurt yourself." She said, desperation in her own voice.

"I had a five minute rest yesterday. I cannot stop! I'm halfway through. I couldn't live with myself if I stopped when I could have done the work and free us from this hellish prison, hellish quarantine." I said. I didn't have the energy to actually feel emotions, not really. Just a dim feeling.

"But sir, when you wake I will remind you, if indeed you need reminding." She gave me a gentle smile. I felt myself yawn. I grabbed the steak and the water and had my fill before grudgingly accepting the sleep that she was offering.

"West." I said before falling into a deep sleep.

…

I was sitting in West's room, he refused to go to sleep. "Come on kleiner bruder. It's time for bed."

"I don't want to Gilby." He was seven, if I had to give an age to his size. "I don't want to miss the fun things you do while I'm sleeping. My friend told me that you have tons of fun at night, enough to make anyone jealous."

"Well I don't always do that. I intend to get some of my work done really. I have a bunch of papers to do for my boss. And I kind of already have too many. I envy _you_ for being able to sleep. By the time I'm done with my paperwork I'm going to have to get up and start my morning."

"You should never let your paperwork get that high."

"I didn't 'let' it do anything Luddy."

"What if I stay up and help?"

"Why are you so interested in staying up past your bed time?" He just crossed his arms, stared at me, and didn't answer. I scratched my cheek, sighing. "What if… I gave you a cookie and shot of beer or whiskey? Will you go to sleep then?"

"I can't be bribed with something you already give me." I smirked.

"You knew that?"

"I've probably been drinking beer since I was born."

"Well not as much as you drink now, no. At least eight ounces I would give you when I was drinking or to soothe you to sleep when milk wouldn't cut it. And on Saturdays. Not every day, for every meal. I wouldn't have allowed that. And I don't make you drink it you know?"

"No you don't make me drink it but you do make sure it does sit in front of me."

"Yes, to make sure you know the option is there. What if we went to go see Spain?"

"No. Stop making compromises for me to go to bed so I can make compromises to stay up. What if… I stay up and I keep you up to do your work?"

"… What if I read you a bed time story, will you go to sleep then?"

"I'm too old for bed time stories." He said confidently. I chuckled.

"You're still young brohas. What if I read you the bible before bed?" He sighed this time.

"You went too far. I can't refuse the bible. That would be unholy. And I still don't want to go to sleep. But you can read it to me." I groaned.

"You're stubborn West!"

"And you are easily distracted!"

"Well _you_ are annoying!"

"Well _you_ go into battle too easily!"

"Well _you-"_ I heard the door open to see the lady I assigned to West's welfare when I wasn't here come in.

"Are you fighting with that boy? He should be sleeping."

"I know, but he keeps refusing!" I said pointing at him.

"And he hasn't done his paperwork." I coughed.

"I would do it if _you_ -"

"May I try?"

"I can get West to sleep on my own, but thank you for offering. Now please go get him a tray, pumpkin biscuit and two shots of beer." She nodded and left. I turned to Germany. "What if you go to sleep and the next time I have to go somewhere I either stay if you say so or you come if I want you to or not?" His eyes opened wide at that. He thought about it so long that she came back, put the tray down and when she closed the door he nodded.

"Fine. I'll go to sleep, you have a deal." He smiled. Then he did something that had me confused. He held out his hand. I took his hand, smiling at him. Then he shook our hands.

"What is that for?"

"To say a deal is official. That's what Jarvis told me."

"A deal is official by itself, or at least when dealing with politics and the army."

"This is isn't about either of those."

"Our brotherhood is strong enough to keep our word, I believe." I kissed his forehead before handing over the tray. "Here, a bedtime snack." I smirked at him. He smiled back before digging in.

…

I woke up at dark. I don't know how long it's been but I did know that I had to get back to West. He can't be left all alone. As far as I can remember, the stupid Allies separated the Italians, Japan, Germany, and I from each other.

I stood back up and grabbed my pickax and began hacking at the wall all over again. Germany's counting on me, Italy's counting on me, Japan is counting on me, _I_ am counting on me, and so are my people. With that thought in mind I chipped off a piece of the wall with the pickax.


	3. Chapter 3

I hacked at it again to see a hole in the wall… with light. Finally. Finally! Finally I will see West again! My hope was renewed as I hit it again and it came crumbling down to show even more light. I could hear shouting on the other side. Again I hit the wall and even more light appeared.

"Get Germany! He'll want to see this!" Germany!

"I'm coming for you Brohas!" I had more work to do because the wall was giving it one last stand against me, the Awesome Prussia. I would win against the wall, and the Allies! They'd be surprised and probably never want to pick a fight with the awesome me again!

...

"Come out, come out wherever you are Gilby. I'm going to find you! Are you here? No. How about here?" West and I were playing and go seek. I'd hid under Fritz's desk. He'd never find me here! Fritz might but not West. "Gilby, there's no point hiding! My love will find you!" He was adorable!

I staid where I was. The last few places had been easy ones. At first I had laid down in the hall, covering my eyes. He'd taken my hands and caught me. That had made him laugh. The second time on my turn to hide I had hidden with the coat hanger. He'd tugged on my coat until I gave him my attention. The third time I had hid under West's bed and he'd had a laughing fit because that's where he hid from me when I wanted to take him somewhere he didn't want to go. Now was my fourth time to hide. I had let West win twice on my turn, I liked making West feel powerful. Even if he is just a kid.

"Gilby!" Uh oh. He's getting upset. "Gilbyyy! Where are you? I want Gilbyyy." He bawled. I got out from under the desk as I heard West begin to sob my name repeatedly. I opened the door to see him opening door after door and sometimes he'd close it and open it again. "Gilbyyy."

"West, don't cry. I'm here. I didn't leave." I bent down and he ran into my arms.

"Gilbyyy. Never ever disappear again. I got scared." I wrapped him in my arms, tightly.

"Shush. It's okay. You want a biscuit?" He shook his head, still crying. I picked him up and walked to his room and picked up his favourite teddy bear and handed it over. "Knutty wants Luddy to smile. And a hug." He wrapped an arm around Knut's neck.

"Knutty wants a family hug." I smiled. Luddy's crying was taking a small break. I hugged Knut and Luddy. West stopped crying.

"Biscuit?" He nodded. "I'm sorry Brohas. I didn't mean to scare you." I hugged him to me as I walked to the kitchen. On my way I saw Fritz and I waved at him, smiling.

"Glad to see you found him, Ludwig." West smiled.

"I found him in the hallway. He went invisible." I chuckled.

"That's how awesome I am. I can go invisible but I promise never to do it again."

"Good Gilby."

"Yes, thank you for that promise Gilbert."

"Knut say hi." West had him wave his paw at Fritz and Fritz waved back. "Knut and I are getting a biscuits."

"That's 'Knut and I are getting biscuits.'" West smiled.

"Thanks Fritz."

…

There was a hole in the wall, big enough to walk out of. I could see Ludwig, crying, but smiling. I ran to him, hugging him. I barely heard him whisper. "Gilby." He hugged me back. "Bruder. I am pleased to see you again." I put my hand on his cheek.

"Then please stop crying brohas. We can finally be together again. Let's go celebrate." I said as my people headed out the hole I had made in the wall. Germany and Prussia can finally be together as can Prussians and Germans. The Awesome Me has won!


	4. Chapter 4

I was in a bar with my bruder Ludwig and I had bought at least twenty rounds of drinks and now was on my twenty first. "Cheers to Ludwig and the freedom of Germany and Prussia! Together, forever, again!" I downed my whole drink before buying a mojito, a tequila sunrise, and a glass of scotch on the rocks.

"Bruder, don't you think you've had enough to drink?" I shook my head.

"No! I've just reunited with you! We should uh… party!" I was given my drinks and my head started spinning but I grabbed the mojito and enjoyed it. I quickly sat down because I could feel my legs getting wobbly and I still have cheers to make! "Cheers for the King of Prussia and the King of Germany! May they live forever in peace and liberty and happiness!" I downed my scotch. I laid my head down on the bar. I groaned.

"Are you okay Bruder?"

"Me? 'M jus' fin'. Cheers to the karma coming the Allies way!" I downed my tequila. "Where the Blutige verdammte Hölle is Spain and France? They could help me with these cheers." West's blurry hand took my mojito. I grabbed for it and tried drinking from it. "Tha's mine. Get your own." I grumbled, lunging to get it back. I fell off my seat to see two Germany's. I reached up. "Brohas! When did you clone yourself?"

"What are you doing in Germany? You're supposed to be behind the wall." I tried to concentrate but my head only spun more. I closed my eyes and grabbed my chair and pulled myself up. I walked toward the guy who said that.

"I got free! With will power. Now 'm gonna have a smoke." I fell but collided with one of the Wests. "I can see well. Now's the time to go fight ze bull!" I cackled, trying to make my way out of the building but I heard West talking to someone while he held tightly to me. I pulled harder and his grip only tightened. I went limp, sighing. "What the hölle is going on?" I heard a door open and then slam and everything went quiet for a few minutes until they started back up. I grabbed for my mojito but West let go of me to take care of the drink. I walked out the door and headed down the night lit street. There were some honks every now and then.

I found my way to an interesting building and entered and tried to understand what I was seeing. They were all just big blurs. Then one of the blurs spoke. "Can I help you sir?" I nodded.

"Huh. I need to mmm…. Spain. Get to. So West. Where am I? Where's my mojito?"

"Sir might you be Gilbert?" I heard a blue blur ask.

"Nein. I'm *hic* Prussia. Wait. I mean yes. Where's West? I need Spain."

"Sir, just sit down and we'll get you some help. Would you like some coffee?"

"Real men thrive on beer!" I shouted, laughing. "I'm gonna go find West." I headed out the door and looked around. So many blurry bright blurs. Maybe I might have drank too much. I heard tweeting. I put my finger to my lips. "Shush Gilbird, West might hear you. We're going to Spain and then France because they need to celebrate this event as well."

"Bruder! There you are. We're going home."

"Shh!" I said, putting my finger to my lips again. "Germany might hear you." I whispered. I felt arms wrap around me. "I will *hic* kill you if you don't let me go!" I threatened. "I need Germany… I need to see Spain! … Never mind. You call Spain. France would like to come too. They would love to see mein bruder." Then I heard West's voice.

"Well I would like to see you in my house." He put me in a car and got in too.

"I think I might be too drunk to drive brohas. I think you might be too drunk to drive too."

"Don't worry. I called a taxi."

"Taxi? Brilliant. *hic* Ich liebe dich."

"Ich liebe dich auch." I yawned.

"Wake me when we get to your house, ja?" I laid my head down and closed my eyes.

A while later I was shaken awake. "West?" I could see better now though bright lights were still blurry. "Do you wanna hear what adventures I've had since behind that wall?" I was nudged out of the car and he grabbed my arm and led me to his house where he unlocked the door and went in with me.

"I would love to hear what you've been doing. I'm sorry about earlier. I should have told you that America has been coming over to help me in your absence."

"America is helping you? Are you sure? He's one of the main countries that put me behind the wall in the first place."

"Ja, seriously. I have a new boss now, and a new government." I stared at him.

"You mean you don't have a kingdom? Or a king? Not having a Führer or whatever he calls himself is fine. But not at all is horrible. I thought that we could be the Kingdom of Prussia and the Kingdom of Germany. Did they scare you? If they scared you I'm gonna make them pay! No one scares mein kleiner bruder!" I said, beginning to swear in German but then bruder distracted me from my anger.

"Calm down bruder and drink this." I looked at it.

"If that's coffee then no, I refuse to drink coffee. Real men have beer." He left it on the coffee table on a coaster.

"Just in case you change your mind." I yawned. I picked it up and started sipping away at it because I couldn't truly deny something that my kleiner bruder offered me.

"I've had a busy day. Hey! So what type of leader do you have anyway?"

"I have a president."

"A _president?!_ I refuse to believe what I just heard! You say America is trying to help you and yet he made you choose a _president_ over a _king_?! _America_ has a president! America is trying to take over your government! Damn America! I never should have let him near you! I never should have helped him in the Revolution! I should have staid to my own business! I-" Accidently gripped the cup too hard and hot coffee spilled on the floor.

"Bruder, France has a President and you have said nothing about that."

"Because France on his own chose it with no additional help and not to mention I don't give a Fick about his government as long as he's mein freund! Give me _one_ reason that _you_ think that a _president_ is a _good_ choice to have as a _leader_. And _not_ _one_ _that_ _you've_ _been_ _fed_ _by_ _those_ _verdammt_ _Allies_. It is my responsibility to care for you! If you have a president because they _bullied_ you into it, I'm going to be pissed!" I said, slamming my fist on the coffee table.

"Bruder! Be quiet for a moment." I glared at him, standing up from the couch.

"No West! I _will_ _not_ sit here and _watch_ _my_ _kleiner_ _bruder_ let himself be _bullied_!" I turned and headed for the door. Germany threw me back on the couch. I started to see red I was so angry at those dummkopfs.

"Nein, this has nothing to do with bullying but everything about making sure I never have a corrupted leader again." I calmed down a bit when he said that.

"Is that _really_ what _you_ _believe_ brohas?" He looked straight at me.

"That is what I believe, and it is what I know. Not to mention that will keep me from being-" I stood up again, knowing _exactly_ where he was going to go. I pointed at him.

"Don't you _dare_ say that you're a _bad_ person! I've raised you and I have been there almost every moment of your life! You're _not_ a _bad_ _person_! You were just _misguided_! Everyone is _always_ following in _someone's_ _footsteps_! _Everyone_ has people they _look_ _up_ _to_! The _Greater_ Germany idea was _dumb_ because you're already _Awesome_! If you went from _Awesome_ to _Greater_ that would be a _demotion_! This _thing_ , it happened _before_! And with _Christians_! And all these other types of religions! _History_ _likes_ _to_ _repeat_ _itself_ to remind us how _stupid_ and _arrogant_ we can be at times, it doesn't _care_ who it has to use as an _example_ , _anyone_ _will_ _do_."

"If I'd known I would be getting a lecture I probably would've let you stay out longer. Are you done yet?" I groaned and threw myself on the couch, crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"Ja. Ja I'm done. By the way, I disapprove of World War Two. I disapprove of the things your _Austrian_ _boss_ did but it's in the past and now it's time to move on from here and say we've learned our lesson about choosing Austrian leaders." I smirked, time for a joke. "If you aim for supremacy then you'll get a wall built up to enclose you into your own awesomeness." West rolled his eyes. I really needed to calm down.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up and before I could stretch out I felt someone near me. I opened my eyes to see Ludwig. We'd fallen asleep on the floor but in a sleeping bag. He was half on me and half not. On the side I could see a spilled mug of beer. I laid my head down. I need to clean up the floor. I threw my arm out and accidentally spilled a different mug of beer. I _really_ need to clean. I smiled.

When the mug tipped over brohas had thrown his other arm over me and his head moved into my chest. Mein liebenswürdiger kleiner Bruder. (My adorable little brother) Though how do I get up without waking him?

The answer came when someone opened the door. "Sir? The… Allies have gathered a small army outside the door, asking for one of you. Their furious at the Berlin Wall incident." I sighed. Again?

"Tell them I'll be out in a minute." I inched out from under West inch by inch until finally I was free. I kissed his forehead and he swatted at me, turning over. I headed out the door and outside to see he had told the truth. "The hölle you guys want?" I demanded.

"We want Germany! He broke the truce!" I glared at them.

"Germany did no such thing! It was all me! Did you really believe that wall would hold back the Awesome Me? Now _back_ _off_!" I went for my gun before I realized that I was weaponless.

"Then perhaps Prussia should be abolished, da?" Russia suggested. I glared at him. I couldn't leave mein Bruder.

"No Russia." America sighed. "We're just going to take him back to his land. That wall has evidence that he's telling the truth. Chain him." Some of his men came at me. I would have just let them, I mean I could just escape again.

"Like hölle you will!" I heard a gun shot. I jumped. It was Ludwig.

"Neither of you have a choice! You knew there would be consequences when you started World War Two and the first one at that. Now back off or we lay siege to Berlin!" America yelled. I sighed.

"West I can't let them do that. It would hurt you more than necessary." He threw me behind him.

"And I can't lose you again!"

"What if we make a deal?" America offered.

"What _type_ of deal?" Bruder was suspicious. I don't blame him.

"You give us Prussia and we won't put him behind a wall or abolish him. All we require is that you hand over Prussia. Tomorrow you can have him back, just one whole day stuck in Prussia."

"Don't offer that!" England yelled.

"Actually I think it's a great idea." France replied.

"Doesn't sound good to me." Russia said. Everyone looked at China.

"As long as we still get to chain him, I'm in."

"No one said I agreed!"

"Well it sounds better than the other options. Consider it grounding instead of exile, Bruder." He stared at me.

"Why are you so willing to comply Bruder?"

"It sounds better and we would have to go to war to stop them completely and we would be starting a war we can't win. I can't do that to you. Learn to pick your battles West." I said, kissing his forehead. "It's one day."


	6. Chapter 6

I was thrown into a dark cell. "You stay here with Russia for today, da?" Russia said, smiling. I went and sat against the back wall. I have 24 hours until I'm out of here. That's what they said. This was dangerous and risky but… it was a chance to make the Allies seem like the bad guys by making them liars.

"Just leave me alone Russia and we'll be fine."

"If you play with me I'll tell you what Russia and the Allies are planning for you, da? Sound good?"

"Nein! Just leave me alone."

"I can stop what's going to happen if you promise to help me attack America."

"You leave America alone! He's done nothing to you!" I yelled at him.

"What about Poland? We can split Poland up like we did in the past and you can get some land and I get some land."

"If this is happening to me when I did nothing, then what do you think is going to happen to me if I help you do that?"

"No one can hurt my country. Germany's old boss and France's old boss both proved it."

"We've proved that we have new technology."

"I'll leave and go get some funny pages, da?" He turned around.

"Do whatever you want Russia." I answered. "I'm going to be sitting here." I saw him leave the cage door open. He's trying to trick me but it won't work. I know better than to try to leave. If I break my end of the deal then something bad is going to happen. I don't know what but it will.

I started counting the bricks, cell bars, and everything else I could see until I knew the numbers by heart. Then out of curiosity I poked my head through the bars to see where I was. I was in the middle of my homeland. This building was empty because I saw no point in keeping people in jail right now because I needed all the citizens I could have right now.

I saw the sun was going down. I pulled my head back into the cell when I heard someone enter the building. I was thrown a blanket and a pillow. "Sleep. I'll let you back into your house tomorrow at noon." I glared at America. "Hey! The only reason we've not destroyed your country is because of me! I don't want to see you ended! You helped me when I really needed it and now I'm returning the favor… kind of. I'll never be able to repay you." He said absentmindedly. I grabbed the blanket and pillow and started making a bed.

He was right, I'd have to sleep sometime. The sooner the better because then I'll be able to see West again and then this whole mess will be over. I looked over at America. "Hey, America." He looked at me.

"What is it Prussia?"

"Just beware of Russia. He's not your friend."

"… Yeah. I know. He's the guy I had to fight to see who had the control of your future. He wanted you as one of his stupid lackeys."

"I am _not_ a lackey. I'll-"

"There you go again, being bloodthirsty."

"Well democracy isn't much different." I laid down, away from America. "Good night." I said bitterly.

"Good night Prussia." I heard him close the door and lock it. "I'll be staying here to make sure you don't break down the door." I smiled.

"Thanks America."

"… You're welcome?" He was confused. "Lights out!" He called as the sun finally went down. I closed my eyes. 'Dear Fritz, please guide me through these troubled times. And please keep an eye on Germany. He really needs it because he's got a president now. We both know better. Kings are great. Good night Fritz.' I smiled. 'I love you Fritz.'


	7. Chapter 7

I was sitting against the wall when America woke up. He looked at me. "Up already?"

"You've always been one to sleep late America." I replied. He smirked.

"Guess you're right." He grabbed the keys and unlocked the cell. He chained me all over again. "Don't worry. Today is it. When today is over you can leave or stay." He led me through the streets and we came to my house. He led me in but this time was different. He chained my ankle to the dresser. I watched him leave the room before yanking my leg away but all I got was me falling. I almost face planted into the floor. It was a long chain though.

I had just got back up when he came in again with a burger and shake. "Breakfast. I'm going to talk to the others and then I'll be back." I walked around the dresser and started to lift it. "Hey!" Before I knew it I was chained to the middle of the floor with my other ankle. The other was off.

"Damn you America." I waited for him to leave before pulling with all my might. I got no results. I walked over to 'breakfast' and started eating. When America came back he smiled. "Screw you." He sighed.

"It's not my fault China wants this. It's also not my fault you broke the wall. It's also not my fault that you started World War Two."

"Shut up."

"Why can't we be friends?"

"I could easily beat you in a battle. I'm the one who taught you how to fight. Not to mention everyone took what I was doing. Everything the other countries do is based off of what I do. Even war and school."

"What does that got to do with us not being friends?" He pouted.

"…Nothing. We can be friends but friends don't chain friends."

"It's one day Prussia."

"I know."

"Then why don't we play a board game and we can talk about whatever you wanna talk about."

"Just bring in some dice. We'll play a drinking game. We'll need lots of whiskey, because that shit tastes nasty… kind of. Ooh! Wait! I know! Unchain me so I can get the game set up!" I was actually getting into this.

"No! Tell me what you want and I'll go get it."

"Two blenders. Bottles of alcohol. Whiskey, beer, champagne, wine. Get tons of ice. Also, get me electricity for the blenders. Bring me some cups. Lots of cups. That is all I need. Go get it. Also I would like access to the bathroom."

"I made that chain long enough for you to reach your bathroom, I swear." He quickly stood and ran off. It took him quite a while but he eventually had everything I asked for, including the dice. The blenders had electrical cords.

I quickly opened everything and got to work. I poured some whiskey, beer, champagne, and wine into two different cups. I poured one cup each into both blenders. I put ten ice cubes into each blender. I put the lids on and blended them for five minutes before opening the blender and pouring the drink into two different cups.

"Dude! That smells terrible."

"That's kind of the point. The other point is to get drunk." I took one of the dice and forced it in his hand. Then I took the other. "Roll and who gets highest goes first." America won with a five.

"Now what?"

"You ask me for either of these three. Truth, Dare, or Story. Like a time I might have not drank a beer. I can make you go into a detailed version of your Story. Just as you can go as detailed into Truth as you want."

"So an advanced game of Never Have I Ever?" I nodded. "I think the dice should be part of the game." He rolled dice two times. "Five and four for Truth." He rolled two more times. "Two and one for Dare. That leaves three and six for the last one." He rolled the dice now. He got a four. "Is it true that World War Two is your fault?" I rolled my eyes. As if I wouldn't take the blame.

"Yes. I started it. Now let's move on." I rolled my die. I got a five. "Is it true that you can be bratty?" He blushed.

"No!"

"Liar! Take a shot. Shots are for lying, not doing a dare, or refusing to tell something of your past." He glowered but took a shot anyway. He spat his tongue out, disgusted. He rolled his die. He got a two. Great. I'm chained to the floor!

"I dare you to… prank call the President of the United States of America!" He retrieved a phone. I smirked.

"Dial him and I will gladly prank call him." He started dialing. I took the phone when he finished. I'd never met the president. "Hello, is this the President?"

"Yes, it is."

"Do you know an Alfred F. Jones?"

"I do."

"Well he broke the law." America covered his mouth. He sort of froze from shock and looked liked he was going to laugh.

"What did he do this time?" This time?

"He didn't send in his tax forms."

"Oh! Well Alfred doesn't actually have a job. So he doesn't have taxes to pay."

"Then you should probably come fix this problem. I called the police on him and he might get arrested for evading arrest." The phone hung up. America laughed.

"That was totally rad dude!" I rolled my dice. I got a three. I smiled at him. He gulped. "What happens?"

"Besides for the first question, obviously, I get three questions to ask you or I can give away my three questions for a very detailed time, two for a detailed event, and one gets a vaguely detailed event. Has England ever scolded you?"

"Duh."

"How old were you?"

"Maybe six?"

"Tell me the first one or the worst one."

"Oh… um…"

"You can tell or you can drink."

"No way! I'm already losing!"

"Well if you do finish yours first, you decide the next drink. Consider it compensation for losing. I think that covers all the necessary rules."

"The first scolding I got from England was about when I played with the Indians."

"Do you remember what he said?"

"Something about them being dangerous. It was scary because it was the very first time." He picked up his dice and rolled. We played this game almost all day.


	8. Chapter 8

We had had dinner and we were now just laying on the floor, staring at the ceiling. "You know America?" I said, yawning. I'd had so much fun today, it was amazing. "You're not so bad to play with. I should do it more often."

"Yes! That'd be so cool dude!" He shouted, but yawned the last part of it. He also seemed tired. "Dude, I'm sorry but I'm gonna go. I got a call from England earlier. I'll unchain you but I want your promise that you'll stay in the house." I nodded at him.

"Ja, you dumb ass. I promise that I'll stay here. I'm a bit too tired to leave and go somewhere anywhere anyway. You are a lot of fun. Tomorrow I'll go see my bruder and then maybe next month I'll come see you. Sound good to you America?" He nodded. He yawned as he grabbed the key from his pocket and held onto my ankle. I heard him unlock the chain before he removed the thing he'd stuck me to. I was surprised that he'd not damaged the floor.

I stood up and followed him to the front door. "It was my pleasure to be your body guard… or whatever just happened today. My favourite part was that part about getting drunk while playing dare, truth, or past or whatever the last part is." He rubbed his eye as he looked at me. "By the way, you have like a week's worth of burgers in your fridge and also a lot of shakes. I hope you like them. I was actually hoping to stay here with you and we could eat them all together but England said if I don't leave that he's going to come drag me out of the building… over his shoulder if he had to."

"Considering it's you, I'm worried about how many burgers and shakes I actually have in my fridge… and maybe how many fridges I have now." He chuckled. He gave me a hug before grabbing the handle of the front door.

"I guess this is goodbye for now, Prussia?"

"Ja. Goodbye for now." I watched him leave my house before I turned around and headed back to my room. I went to the kitchen to have some later dinner. I had five new fridges. Hilarious America. I went to my room and used the toilet before getting into the shower. I washed my hair and everything else. I then walked to the sink and brushed my teeth before heading to my room, naked. I didn't want to put on the same dirty clothes considering I've been on the floor all day.

I went to my dresser before pulling out boxers and silk Prussian blue pajamas to wear to bed tonight. I walked over to my bed and got in before turning off the lamp. I had folded my today's clothes and put them in the hamper. I'd do laundry tomorrow.

"Fritz… thank you for watching over my bruder and me these last few years. We really needed you and I appreciate that you never stop looking after me. If you didn't who would?" I asked, smiling. "You were, are, and always will be the best king I've ever had in my entire life. And that's saying something. Because I've been around for centuries. Please continue to watch over Gilbird, West, and I. I love you Fritz. Good night Fritz." I said, smiling. I laid down in bed and closed my eyes as I moved my body to best be comfortable. I felt myself drift off to sleep, finally free from the torment of the Allies. Verdammt Allies.

…

I woke up the next morning and yawned, rubbing my eyes. I rolled out of bed and fell to the floor. "Owch." I groaned before getting up off my ass and headed to the bathroom to have a shower. There was a wall between me and my shower but I managed to get a bath. I walked down the stairs to get some breakfast.

The fridge was huge. I must still be sleeping. I guess that makes sense. I opened the fridge and pulled down something to eat for breakfast. I quickly ate the burger before heading upstairs to brush my teeth. However, I couldn't even reach my bathroom sink. Something's going on. I walked to my bedroom and looked into my mirror. I was smaller than before. I was four feet tall! I screamed in horror.

"Bruder!" I heard an hour later. That's West! I can't let him see me like this! I've already figured out that this was indeed how I looked and I wasn't dreaming. I ran to my room and slammed the door closed. I ran to my bed and hid under the covers.

I heard him coming down the hall and heard him knock on my door. "I'm not home! Go away!" I shouted.

"Bruder! It's me! I can hear your voice."

"This is a recorded message! Go away!"

"Bruder, I'm coming in!" He said, knocking again. I dropped to the floor and hid under my bed instead of under the covers. I heard him open the door. "Bruder?" He asked, curious that I wasn't there. He started looking around. He looked in the closet, in the bathroom, and even under the dresser. "Hm. I guess he's not here." He said. Then he stood up and headed for the door again. He left it open and a few minutes later I got out from under my bed. West had left. I sighed in relief.

I walked out of my room and went to the living room but I saw West looking around in there! He stood up and looked right at me. I turned and ran. "Wait!" Bruder called. I ignored him. "Do you know where Gilbert is!?" He called. I turned the corner and heard him following after me. I ran for the back exit but fell as my side hit the wall from too short a turn. I felt pain run up my side. I felt tears pool in my eyes at the immense pain. I looked at my stubbed toe to see it damaged. It would be gone by lunch time. I put my hands to my injured side.

"Ow." I said as I pushed on it. I scooted out of my shirt, it was too big for me anyway, to see how bad I hurt myself.

"Excuse me, Kind." I staid inside my shirt to hide from him. He cleared his throat. "Excuse me." I sighed. He'd learn sooner or later. I removed the shirt and actually heard my Bruder freeze. "Bruder?" I turned around to look at him.

"What is it West?" I asked, pretending nothing was wrong.

"Why were you running from me?" He asked, clearly also going to pretend nothing was wrong. For now.

"Because I thought the Allies were trying to trick me. You cannot trust any of those verdammt bastards."

"Come with me. I mean please get dressed and then come with me." Get dressed? Really? If I could get dressed I would have already! Then again… I do still have some clothes that fit me. I nodded and turned to head for the attic. "Meet me in the living room, ja?" He turned around himself, heading for the living room.

"Ja brohas!" I called after him. I found my way to the attic and smiled when I noticed Gilbird was in my house. He was looking for me. "Gilbird! Open the attic!" I asked him. He tweeted and opened the attic. The stairs fell down and I dodged out of the way.

"Is that you, Gilbert?" I nodded. "I haven't seen you this small since the Teutonic Knights… or Fritz." I nodded. He was right. "Does Germany know?"

"Germany and I are pretending this isn't real. That I'm still as tall as I am… used to be. I think it was just a side effect of them taking down the wall or something. I don't really know."

"I hope it's not permanent. I still remember the trouble you got up to when you were young. And now you can get into even more trouble. Though, this time Fritz isn't here to stop you." I stopped in my tracks as I pulled out a box of clothes. He was right! Fritz wasn't here to stop me! The only difference is that my size isn't terrifying. No one would be expecting anything! Of course there's still West. The first order of business is to get through the day. Tomorrow I'll be just as big as I ever was.

I got dressed into my Teutonic Knight uniform before heading downstairs and into the living room to find Germany waiting. He smiled at me before standing up. He headed for the front door. I ran and beat him to it. I reached for the handle but I couldn't reach it…

"Why don't you open the door West? Then we can go have some fun!" I cheered, trying to forget I did that. He coughed but nodded. He twisted the door knob and I ran outside. West threw out his hand.

"Bruder! Wait! I brought my car, we can drive in that." He said. I nodded. He opened the door and I got into his car and he buckled me in. I glared at him.

"I can do that myself!" I said, snatching the buckle from him. I buckled myself into the car. "Thank you West." I said, giving him a smile. He nodded and got into the driver seat. He started the car and we headed off, away from my house.


	9. Chapter 9

We were at West's house and I was running around the house playing tag with Gilbird, it had been Gilbird's idea. West had been on the phone for a few hours now and I was beginning to wonder who he was calling. Of course when the door knocked and Germany welcomed _them_ into the house, I knew what he'd done.

"What the hell are you two jackasses doing in West's house?!" I demanded, glaring up at them. Austria sighed.

"He may have shrunk but he's still the same."

"I didn't shrink, Hundin!" I yelled at him. "Get out before I shoot you!" I demanded. "Or worse!"

"Bruder! Please calm down." I crossed my arms.

"You didn't tell me you were calling _them_! What the hell West!" Gilbird landed on my head and I looked up at him. He was staring at Austria and Hungary.

"Get out or stay away! I'm not afraid of you!" He tweeted furiously.

"Yeah! What he said! Get out or stay away!" Hungary was frozen with shock at the sight of me, Austria was just watching me probably waiting for the moment I 'tired myself out', and West was walking toward me. I glared at him. "Why didn't you tell me _they_ were coming? They hate me! You know that!" I looked quickly at Hungary to see if she had her frying pan. She didn't.

"I asked them to come weaponless. We need to figure out what the Allies did, Großer Bruder." He called me big brother, probably to calm me down, and you know what… I don't want to upset him. It makes me feel bad because I love him too much to do that to him.

"So they have no weapons or kitchen utensils? You know, someone who attacks with a kitchen utensil is a sissy girl. Unless said kitchen utensil is a knife."

"Großer Bruder, please don't insult them. They came to help." He reached his hand out toward me. I smiled, tackling him. He caught me in his arms and sat down on the couch, gesturing them to sit down across from us. West set me beside him. Gilbird flew around the living room, making sure there was a distance between me and them.

"I'll calm down but don't think I won't attack at the very hint of mockery!" I stated, looking directly at Hungary and Austria before quieting down. "Gilbird! Go get me something to do." I asked. He tweeted happily and soon there was a toy dropped at my lap. "Not a toy! Something to do or something to play with! I'm bored and I don't exactly know what to do myself. So I'm giving you the chance to decide what we do."

"Ooh! Let's go to the Frederick Museum!"

"Frederick Museum? You mean Fritz?" He tweeted happily. I smiled before jumping off the couch and running toward the front door.

"Bruder! Where are you going?" Bruder called.

"I'm going to have some fun! You three can talk as much as you want!" I called back. I ran out the doggy door, thankfully West had big dogs, and I started down the street but before I could really get anywhere I heard the front door open.

"Wait! I'll take us there." I rolled my eyes.

"Fine." I ran to his car. "I call driver seat!" I heard Hungary giggle. I smiled at her. West opened the passenger door and let me in there. Austria and Hungary got in the back and West sat in driver seat. I rolled my eyes. "Chauffeur." I taunted.

"Whatever you say Bruder." He replied, not at all insulted. I smirked.

"Where's Italy? Shouldn't you be keeping an eye on him? Instead of me?"

"Nein. Both of you need being kept an eye on."

"What's the worst I could do?"

"I don't want to find out."

"Do you even know where the Fritz museum is?" I asked.

"Yes. I know where it is."

"Gute." I replied, looking out the window.

When we got there I jumped out of the car before running inside and toward where they kept all his stuff. It's horrible his stuff should end up here. I hope he's okay with it. I sat in front of his pictures, looking at him. I remember him… I remember Voltaire… I remember all of them.

"Bruder, please don't run off like that." I heard West say. I nodded. I pointed at all the pictures. I had a game to play with him.

"Can you spot me in any of these pictures?" I asked. "I was in them. Fritz made sure of it." I heard him talking with Austria and Hungary and soon I heard her say something that actually caught my attention.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I think our only chance to really know what they did to Prussia is to ask Spain to go see America. He's the only one who's likely to answer and since Spain is so friendly… however, we would have to explain to Spain what the problem is and he wouldn't believe us unless he saw it for himself." Hungary said as I was walking around the clothes that Fritz used to wear.

I was touching the fabric of his favourite party coat when I heard West call me. "Bruder! I think it's time to leave. It's time for lunch." I looked over at him, smiling.

"Go on without me. I want to stay here a bit longer."

"Okay, we'll be across the street if you need us."

"I'm a grown man, West. I won't need anything." I told him, going back to what I was doing. I saw them leave and I turned around to look at the big painting of Fritz. It was of him as an old man… a few years before he died. "Gilbird. Hungary's probably right and I want to do it my way. We're going to Spain." I told him.

"How do you plan to get there?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"It doesn't matter. We're going." I headed out of the building after giving one last look at Fritz' stuff. I ran down the street so I could get away without being seen and then I headed off for Spain. I could handle myself, I've always handled myself pretty well.


	10. Chapter 10

I had finally reached Spain. I knew because I saw Antonio and Italy shopping. I was going to walk up to him and say hi but Gilbird pulled me back. I looked up at him, frowning. "What is wrong with you?" I asked. "That's Spain!"

"How are you going to explain… what happened to you?" Oh.

"Fine. We'll go to his house wait for him there." I told him. He tweeted happily.

After a while we reached Spain's house and I immediately made my way to his kitchen. They had groceries. They had to put them somewhere. However, soon I got bored of waiting and the next thing I knew I was being gently shaken.

I opened my eyes slightly to see Spain kneeling next to me and Italy standing behind him, his arms crossed over his chest and a glare on his face. Spain was giving me a gentle smile. He's not recognized me yet…

"Hey, amigo. How did you end up here? Did you get lost?" He asked gently. Grrr. I had enough of that tone when I was a kid. I opened my eyes and he gasped, falling backwards. "¡Dios mío! You scared me amigo." Then he stared at me.

"Spain, it's me." I said before the door slammed open against the wall and my younger brother burst into the room.

"Spain have you seen Prussia?" He demanded.

"Hey, töricht, I'm right here." I complained. "No need to shout." He narrowed his eyes at me.

"It is dangerous to be out alone Gilbert. Be more careful."

"I've never needed to be careful in my life!" I retorted back at him. Before Germany could say another thing Austria and Hungary walked in.

"You know, Ludwig's right." Spain frowned.

"You shouldn't get involved in family squabbles, chica." She glared at him and he blushed. "Just saying." He added defensively. I stepped between them.

"Mess with Spain and you mess with me!" I added. "And no one has the guts to do that!" I added, smirking.

"Besides Germany." Spain added, chuckling.

"Bruder, why did you come here alone?" I smirked.

"Why were you so slow?"

"We had no idea where you went really." Austria added, sounding distant from the situation Germany had put him in.

"What the hell are you even doing here?" Italy shouted.

"Why do you ask?" I replied.

"Because today we have a running of the bulls and this bastard signed me up!" Italy glared at Spain.

"You run muy fast, Romano." Spain replied. "You won't have a problem."

"Then tomorrow you can go see Alfred and see what they did to me." I wanted to get to the point why I came. He looked at me.

"I suppose it's true then? You are Prussia?" I nodded. "And this is why you want me to go see America." I nodded again.

"He's more likely to reply to you because you weren't involved and you're one of the most friendly. No you are the most friendly and that can come in handy." I replied. He sighed.

"I'll do it amigo. I want my friend back to his normal self, not a miniature version of him. Not that it's a bad thing!" He quickly added.

"Of course it is a bad thing! People will laugh at my size!" I glared at him.

"Sorry amigo. But you know… at your size, if they do anything to you, that makes them the bad guy. You could get away with anything. Maybe they'd help you so they could blame you for your actions." He smiled his old mischievous smile. I grinned.

"You have a point but I only want to stick to it if there's no way to fix what they did to me." He nodded.

"So you will see America?" Germany asked. I looked up, I'd forgotten they were here.

"Sí, amigo." He answered, looking at Germany with his big, friendly smile.


	11. Chapter 11

I was in my kleiner Bruder's house. He was busy with paperwork. Hungary and Austria had gone home. Leaving me in 'custody' of my little brother. It's been a week since Spain promised to go see America. He'd be back today.

I had been given _rules_ by West! How dare he! Those rules are: 1) Don't leave without supervision 2) I'm not allowed outside without supervision 3) I have to talk to Germany if I want to leave the house. The Italians were at home, as was Japan, and they weren't allowed to be near each other or Germany. No one has said a thing about me.

About the rules, I'd fought West over it and he had given me a long lecture about my safety and how it's not safe for me right now since I was so small and he wasn't about to let me come to any harm since he got me back from those verdammt Allies and that's why he posted guards around the house. I thought West was being ridiculous! I've been alive longer than anyone!

What West didn't know is that I used to sneak out of my home all the time when I was a kid myself. So what says his guards would do any better at containing me in this much smaller house? That's why you can understand why I'm wearing my old white tunic. It helped hide me in the snow, which was here because it was winter! I'm practically camouflaged!

I smirked as I reached a park where I could play. I removed the hood of my cloak and ran to the tire swing. I got on before swinging back and forth. When I got bored, I ran to the see saw and walked back and forth on it as it bounced up and down as I went. I felt someone grab hold of my cape and tug gently.

I smiled at them, seeing a small child. "Hello." I happily chirped at her. She smiled.

"You look lonely. Wanna play with me instead?" I beamed.

"Sure! My name's Gilbert."

"My name's Sascha Kistler." I gave her a mischievous smile.

"That's a beautiful name, Sascha." She blushed and giggled like a school girl. She batted her lashes at me.

"I think you're nice." She leaned toward me.

"What do you wanna play first?" I asked. She quickly sat on one side of the seesaw. I sat on the other. We took turns shoving off of the ground until she got bored. Then she grabbed my hand and dragged me to the swings. She sat down.

"Push me, please." She said, batting her eyes again. I smiled and gave her a slight shove to start off and when she was really going, I started pushing her in the swing. When she was up high enough, I jumped onto one myself.

"I can teach you how to swing yourself." I informed her. "Wanna try?" I asked. Stars appeared in her eyes.

"I do!" She cheered. I smiled before walking backwards and then when I couldn't reach the ground anymore, I let go and started swinging my legs back and forth, back and forth, until finally I was as high as her. She cheered and started trying to stop. "I wanna try! I wanna try!"

"Go right ahead, I'm not stopping you." I said happily. "If you succeed, do you wanna go get something sweet to eat?" She giggled, nodding her head.

"My Mutti and Vati gave me some money so I could buy a new toy. I can use it for that instead. We can have ice cream." I rose a brow at her.

"In winter?"

"Then we'll have cake!" I smirked.

"I love cake!" … Did I just make friends with a child I just met?

When she stopped, she clung to my swing until it stopped swinging too. I chuckled and jumped off before it stopped. Stars appeared in her eyes again. "You're so brave!" I shook my head.

"That's not bravery. You wanna see me be brave, catch me in a fight." She awed at me.

"You're strong?" I closed my eyes, smirking.

"The strongest man alive at your service." She giggled again. I frowned. "It's not supposed to be funny!" I complained. She _glomped_ me! I playfully screamed as we fell to the ground. I rolled us over and then released myself from her grip before waving my arms and legs on the ground, creating a snow man. I sat up and got away from the angel before staring at it. She copied me before grabbing my hand and dragging me away from the park.

We stopped at a little cake shop and she put her arm in mine, handing me the money. "What cake do you want?" She asked as we stood looking at the menu. Hmm. Then I grinned, whispering in her ear as it was our turn. She nodded, giggling.

"How can I help you?" asked a woman at the cash register. I looked up at her.

"We would like two big cakes. One oreo and one cookies and cream." She nodded.

It took a while but soon we had our cakes. Sascha made us take the cakes out and she led us to a different part of town. Then she set out the small cakes and cut half and half of both cakes, she magically got half of one and half of the other for each plate before handing me mine. I smiled and picked up a knife before cutting parts of the cake and then I was about to shove the first oreo slice in my mouth, using my hands, when I saw her pick up snow and dump it on her first piece. I ate my first slice before picking up another oreo slice and putting snow on it. She beamed at me.

"It tastes way better with snow, ice cream, or whipped cream on top. Don't you think?" I shook my head as I finished my slice.

"I don't think, but I've never tried it that way. It's great!" I cheered, making her squeal in delight. I chuckled myself as we ate our cakes in silent enjoyment. I stuck my hands in my mouth to lick off the icing. I'd not had silverware and she'd made us leave before we could get any. Then I shivered. I was _cold_.

"Gilbert!" I heard West shout. He seems to have found me. I heard footsteps crunching toward us. She frowned.

"Your Vati sounds angry." I removed my hands from my mouth to correct her but I lost sight of her as West picked me up. I glared at him. He didn't pay any attention to Sascha, he carried me back toward the house.


	12. Chapter 12

I was at Germany's house, this time with a German soldier watching me. I groaned as I rolled over onto my stomach. "I'm so bored! Why can't we go fight someone?"

"We just finished a war, bruder." Germany replied.

"And? I'm bored."

"Is that all you do for entertainment?"

"There's nothing else _to_ do!"

"Go watch TV." I rolled my eyes and sat up.

"I'll go find something to do."

"Take him to the museum." Ludwig ordered. He saluted and I was led out of the house and to a car. I got in and we drove to the Fritz museum. I opened my door and jumped out. I ran into the museum and over to the coat that belonged to Fritz. He wore it when he was out on the battle field. I dropped to the ground and sat there, staring at it, imagining what life would be like if Fritz had never died.

For one thing Hitler would never have been able to cause World War Two, meaning I would still be me. I put my hand to the glass as Gilbird hopped to my lap and made himself comfortable. A minute later that German guard came over and stood behind me.

"I miss Fritz." Gilbird cooed in agreement. The war was awful but time passes and people forget. What Germany would never forget is to never follow blindly behind authority. Authority is not always good. Sometimes authority figures make bad decisions but they've never done it as badly as Hitler did. Another way this would never have happened was if Germany had decided to stay a kingdom. Hitler was not of royal blood… that I know of. Hitler is a stupid Austrian. "I have to go talk to Austria Gilbird." He tweeted. I closed my eyes, leaning against the glass.

I woke up in West's house. I glared at the soldier. "Fuck you!"

"Bruder!" I looked at West.

"What?"

"He was only doing as ordered. He brought you back home." Let's see how well I can play the cute card. I got off the couch and went and sat in Germany's lap. He looked down at me. "What is it Bruder?"

"I wanna go to Sanssouci palace." He blinked and then sighed.

"Potsdam is part of Germany now, I suppose it wouldn't hurt. Are you sure?" I nodded. "We will wait for Spain at Sanssouci. You! Get the message to South Italy." He saluted before quickly heading off. Germany wrapped me in his arms as he stood. I watched as the ground fell away.

"I've forgotten the sensation of being held. I've not been this small in two millennia… or since I can remember. Which ever one comes first." I actually heard Germany chuckle if only twice.

"We will go to Sanssouci palace and stay there." I smiled.

"Thanks brohas." It'll help time pass and relieve me.


End file.
